warrior_cats_fanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Gotta Go My Own Way
I gotta say what's on my mind Something about us Doesn't seem right these days Leafheart tried to explain, "Grayfur, I know I was born here. I... I'm sorry, but my heart long's for the barn. No cat trusts me since Beetlepaw betrayed the Clan." "I don't care! So what if your sister betrayed the Clan! I don't care! Please stay Leafheart!" Grayfur begged Life keeps getting in the way Whenever we try, somehow the plan Is always rearranged ' "I know you love me, I love you too, but..." Leafheart began. "But what?" Grayfur snarled. "It will ruin ''MY reputatition?!" "I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you. You don't understand!" Leafheart retorted. '''It's so hard to say But I've got to do what's best for me You'll be okay "I'm sorry Grayfur. I... I'm leaving. The Twolegs will let me live in the barn. I'll hunt mice for them like we used to." she liked his ear, trying to hold back the tears. "Orangeheart we'll be here for you." "It won't be the same!" he wailed. "She's my sister, not my mate!" "It'll be okay." she soothed. "I promise." I've got to move on and be who I am I just don't belong here, I hope you understand "I don't belong here. You and Orangeheart do, I don't. I'm sorry." Leafheart mewed sadly. "But you can!" Grayfur argued. "They'd accept you if you proved yourself!" She hissed. "I have! Again and again! They just won't accept me!" in a gentler tone she said, "I'm sorry Grayfur." We might find our place in this world some day But at least for now I gotta go my own way "Maybe I'll come back someday." Leafheart said. "And you can visit me at the barn." She twined her tail with his. "But for right now I have to go my own way." she slid her tail through his. Don't wanna leave it all behind But I get my hopes up And I watch them fall everytime "Mouse-brain!" she could here them taunting in her mind. "Traitor!" "How could you?" "Get out of my way you peice of fox-dung!!" "They won't except me Grayfur. I'm sorry." "But..." "No. Grayfur, I'm sorry, I really am." Another color turns gray And it's just to hard to watch it all Slowly fade away "They don't love me anymore, or trust me." Leafheart mewed sadly. "Any of them." "I do!" he yowled. "I love you and trust you!!" "I know. I know." I'm leaving today Cause I gotta do what's best for me You'll be okay "Good-bye Grayfur." she said sadly starting towards the bushes. "Don't leave yet!" he pleaded. "Please!" I've got to move on and be who I am I just don't belong here, I hope you understand We might find our place in this world someday But at least for now I gotta go my own way "Grayfur, I don't belong here anymore. I'm sorry." "Please!" he begged. "I need you!" "Maybe someday I'll come back." Leafheart said. "Someday." What about us? What about everything we've been through? "What about all the battles, trials, everything we did together?" he said. "Are you just going to throw it all away?" "I'll cling onto those memories forever." she said. "But I don't belong here." What about trust? "What about everything else? No cat trusts me except you and Orangheart." she replied. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." You know I never wanted to hurt you "I didn't mean to do what I did!" he wailed. "I didn't mean to hurt you in the battle. I..." She put her tail to his lips. "I know. I know." What about me? What am I supposed to do? "What am I supposed to do here besides be judged by the cats I love?" she said. "Stay with me!" he said. "I can't. I'm sorry." I gotta leave but I'll miss you "I love you. I'll miss you." A single tear rolled down her check. So I've got to move on and be who I am (Why do you have to go?) I just don't belong here, I hope you understand (I'm trying to understand) We might find our place in this world someday (I want you to stay) "I've gotta leave." Leafheart said, her heart breaking in two. "Why? Why can't you stay?" Grayfur asked. "I don't belong. My place isn't here in the world, it's somewhere else. Please try to understand. " she begged. He swallowed. "I.... I'll try." he promised. "But I want you to stay." I wanna go my own way "I know, but I want.... need to go my own way." Leafheart murmered. "At least for now. He licked her ear. "Please stay." he begged again. "For me." I've got to move on and be who I am (What about us) "I'm sorry." Leafheart nuzzled him lovingly. "I've got to move on to be who I really am." I just don't belong here I hope you understand (I'm trying to understand) "I don't belong here." she sa 00:01, December 20, 2013 (UTC)id for what seemed like the billionth time. "Please understand." "I'll try." Grayfur said. "But only for you Leafheart." We might find our place in this world someday But at least for now I gotta go my own way Gotta go my own way "Goodbye, Grayfur." she licked his cheeck and disapeered into the bushes. "Goodbye." he echoed. Gotta go my own way '00:01, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Moonstar00:01, December 20, 2013 (UTC) '